Of Secrets, Heat waves, and Ice Cream Fights
by xstarry-nightsx
Summary: Gwen turned to the voice. She saw Justin standing by the kitchen's entrance.  "What are you doing here?" she asked."I was looking for you."   Gwen/Justin Side:D.J./Lindsay, Duncan/LeShawna Mentioned:Courtney/Trent and Ezekiel/Izzy


**Title: **Of Secrets, Heat waves, and Ice Cream Fights

**Disclaimer:** The Total Drama Series does not belong to me. I just own the plot of the story…At least I think so.

**Authors Note: **This is my first story I ever posted on here and it's a Gwen/Justin two-shot. I am so exited. I thought of this while sitting in detention yesterday. Seriously I mean who gives detention for not answering a question? But at least this came out of it. I hope you enjoy this! (That is if anyone actually reads this.) This takes place during Total Drama World Tour. Sorry for any OOC, I tried my best to keep them in character. Please read and review if you feel the need too. But please no flames, but if you want to critique be my guest. Theres a part of a Danity Kane song that helped inspire this.

**Pairings:** Gwen/Justin with **a side of**: D.J./Lindsay, and Duncan/LeShawna **Mentioned:** Courtney/Trent and Ezekiel/Izzy

* * *

><p><em>- I can tell we got that chemistry<br>We can start some trouble come with me  
>(It's our night)<br>It's our night, whatcha wanna do?_

_-Pretty Boy-Danity Kane_

* * *

><p>Hot.<p>

That's the only word to use to describe the day. It was a scorching 98 degrees. However, with the humidity and dry air, it felt as if it were 102. Normally this wouldn't be a problem for the ex-contestants staying at the hotel. But as luck would have it, none of the air conditioners at the resort were working, and the repair man wouldn't be in until the next morning. This left everyone at the resort irritable and looking for ways to cool themselves off.

Justin sat on his bed trying to think of ways to escape the heat.

'Well I can't go to the pool. Bridgette and Geoff are probably making out in there.' He thought to himself.

Seriously, what else was there to do get cooled off?

Sighing, he sat up on the bed. Sighing, he thought for moment. Suddenly he smiled and got up the bed and walked over to the door.

'I'm going to go see what Gwen's up to?' So with that thought in mind he headed out to find his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to go with us, Gwen?" Lindsay asked. The Goth nodded her head. Its not that she didn't want to hang out with D.J. or Lindsay, they have become close during their stay at the resort. But Gwen didn't do shopping. Although, the idea sounded tempting at the moment, the mall had to have air conditioner.<p>

"Yeah, I'm sure. You two know how much I hate the mall."

D.J. raised an eyebrow. "Are you really sure? There's air conditioner."

"I'm positive. But you two go on ahead. Have fun. Go on an actual date." She told them. "Besides, I don't want to be a 3rd wheel."

"Okay, if you're sure," Lindsay told her. "I'll see you later."

"Have fun, you two."

The couple walked out of the hotel. The Goth watched them leave and then sighed. She wiped the sweat of off her brow.

'What can I do to get my mind off the heat?' she asked herself.

"Hey Gwen." A voice called out. She turned around and saw Trent walking toward her.

"Hey Trent." She greeted. Even though the two had broken up, they were able to stay friends.

"What's up?"

"It's hot." She replied. The musician nodded in agreement.

"I know I went to the kitchen earlier to get some ice but there wasn't any left."

"The resort ran out off ice?"

Trent nodded. "Apparently Izzy took the last 2 bags."

"Should I even ask why?"

"She was bored, so she would wait around for people and when they weren't paying attention, she'd put the ice down their shirts or bathing suit tops."

"What if it was a guy?" she asked.

"She'd put it down his pants…please don't ask."

"Let me guess you were one of her victims?"

"Yeah." He told her starching the back of his head.

"Careful though, if Courtney hears about this you'll never hear the end of it." Gwen teased.

"She'll probably kill me."

"Or sue you." The Goth mused.

The musician laughed. "Well I'm going out."

"In this heat?"

"Well there's no way around the heat besides we could use ice. "

"Good point."

"See you later."

Once Trent left, Gwen headed to the kitchen.

'Maybe I can stick my head in the freezer. Or maybe if I'm lucky I'll find some ice cream.'

* * *

><p>Justin walked down the hall and turned the corner. He looked over his shoulder to make sure that Izzy wasn't following him. She had spotted him just as he was leaving is room and out of no where the red head popped out with ice.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Liar!" the red head yelled at the model. She always greeted him that way. Justin rolled his eyes.<em>

"_What do you want Izzy?" he asked her, ignoring her previous comment. She seriously needed to let that go._

"_Well I'm bored."_

"_What else is new?"_

"_And Zeke isn't around to entertain me."_

"_And what do I have to do with any of this? If you're bored find something to do."_

"_That's exactly what I'm doing. And that's where you come in see." The red head laughed._

"_What?"_

"_I found a way to keep busy." She picked up the bucket that was on the floor beside her. Justin raised his eyebrow._

"_What's in the bucket." He asked. The last time Izzy had a bucket it had fish in it. The model shuddered at the thought._

_The red head grinned at him. "It's ice." She said._

"_What are you doing with ice?"_

"_Putting it down people's shirts or pants." She looked at him. "And since you don't have a shirt it's going down your pants. Don't worry, its not that bad." She picked up the ice and walked over to him. That's when he ran._

* * *

><p>He managed to loose her but it was only a matter of time before she found him. He entered the kitchen and noticed that Gwen was there. The Goth was searching through the freezer for something.<p>

"Hey. That's a great set of legs you got there."

Gwen turned to the voice. She saw Justin standing a few feet away by the kitchen's entrance.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"So now I have to have a reason to come to the kitchen?" he asked. The Goth rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean."

"I was looking for you." Justin said.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of this chapter. I started the next one which will be up son and it has all of the fun stuff. If you read please review<strong>.


End file.
